Last Snow
by hathr
Summary: Hari itu bagaikan sudah mereka tunggu, salju terakhir berhenti turun, digantikan oleh sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Last Snow

[ _The snow began to fall again, drifting against the windows, politely begging entrance and then falling with disappointment to the ground _]

* * *

Sasuke menormalkan deru napasnya, tubuhnya terasa lengket, kepalanya pening, dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. "Menyingkir." Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya lalu berbalik dan menarik selimut miliknya hingga ke leher.

Naruto terkekeh geli, ia mendekap tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala bersurai hitam di hadapannya. "Kau jahat sekali, Teme. Jika aku mati baru tahu rasa kau." Gumamnya pelan mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sasuke terdiam, ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Besok kita harus pergi pagi." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menggangguk.

"Selamat tidur, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto di telinga pria bersurai hitam.

.

"Sial, dingin sekali pagi ini." Protes Naruto mengeratkan syal tebal ke lehernya. Statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir membuat pria yang berusia 21 tahun itu harus bangun lebih pagi untuk menunggu bus. Ia bisa saja membawa kendaraan miliknya sendiri, namun jalanan bersalju sering kali membuat ban mobilnya slip. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. "Teme, kau tidak kedinginan?" Ucapnya melangkah di belakang Sasuke. Sepatu boots kulit hitamnya mulai tertutupi oleh salju.

Sasuke bergumam menanggapi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, iris birunya menatap kosong ke arah langit, memperhatikan satu persatu salju yang turun dari atas sana "Cuaca hari ini aneh ya, bunga sakura sudah mulai berbunga tapi salju masih turun."

"Mungkin ini salju terakhir." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu." Gumam Naruto. "Hey, Teme. Aku akan membeli minuman hangat untukmu, tunggu di sini." Ia bangkit dari bangku halte lalu melangkah ke tepi jalan.

Sasuke kembali bergumam. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan jalan raya yang hampir di penuhi oleh serpih putih salju. '_Pelanggaran lalu lintas._' Batinnya dalam hati saat melihat mobil sedan berwarna hitam menerobos lampu merah.

"Huh, lampu merah?" Alis Sasuke mengernyit, lalu iris hitamnya membulat sempurna. "NARUTO AWAS!"

Namun, belum sempat pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya menoleh, tubuhnya sudah terpental jauh ke belakang, terhantam oleh mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

.

Konoha Police Station.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam yang ditata seperti nanas terlihat menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari menuju sebuah pintu kayu yang terletak di ujung koridor lalu membukanya dengan sedikit paksaan. "Kakashi gawat! Pemuda gila itu menabrak seseorang!"

Pria berambut silver yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa dengan sebatang rokok di selipan jemarinya menoleh kaget ke arah pintu. "Apa katamu?"

"Di depan apartemen RasenganZ dia menabrak seorang mahasiswa lalu kabur begitu saja. Pria itu... langsung tewas di tempat." Jelas Shikamaru, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya tanda berkabung.

"Terlalu!" Geram Kakashi membuang puntung rokok yang terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi lalu mengambil mantel tebal berwarna coklat tua yang menggantung di balik pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja ke tempat kejadian, mungkin saja ada yang melihat ke mana penabrak sialan itu kabur." Jawab Kakashi melanglah keluar pintu.

"Baik, aku ikut!"

.

RasenganZ Apartment.

Baju serba hitam yang Sasuke kenakan senada dengan warna rambut, dan iris matanya. Sejak tadi, ia tidak lepas memandang ke arah sebuah foto pria bersurai pirang dengan senyum lebarnya, berbingkai bunga dan pita merah diletakan di atas meja bersama dengan dupa yang dibakar.

_"Teme..."_

_"..."_

_"Teme..."_

_"..."_

_"Teme!"_

_"Apa dobe?!"_

_"Aku membawakanmu tomat."_

_"Hn."_

_"Mana upahku teme?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kecupan?"_

_"Mati saja kau!"_

_"Teme kau jahat sekali, tapi aku mencintaimu."_

"Sasuke, ada 2 pria dari kepolisian, bisa menemui mereka?" Suara wanita paruh baya dari arah belakang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Ia bergumam lalu menoleh ke arah pintu, menunggu.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Shikamaru. Kami dari kepolisian." Shikamaru membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. "Kami turut berduka cita atas ke—"

"Kalian sudah tahu ciri-ciri penabraknya?" Potong Sasuke datar. Iris hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kami belum temukan." Sela Kakashi sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu.

Sekilas Shikamaru melirik ke arah Kakashi sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sebetulnya ini masih rahasia, tetapi sebelum kejadian ini, penabrak itu merebut pistol dari polisi yang berjaga di pos. Ketika dia kabur saat itulah dia menabrak temanmu."

Sasuke terdiam, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya, atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu, apa mungkin kau melihat wajah penabrak itu?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba menyelidik.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi. "Sama sekali tidak." Sahutnya datar.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Tapi, ada seseorang yang bersaksi bahwa setelah dia keluar dari mobilnya mencoba untuk kabur, dia sempat menabrakmu."

Sasuke kembali menoleh, iris hitamnya memandang lekat wajah Kakashi dan Shikamaru. "Saat itu aku terjatuh jadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimana pun juga mengintrogasi seseorang yang sedang berduka bukanlah hal yang mudah. "Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit, ayo Shikamaru."

"Eh... Eh? T-tapi Kakashi."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kakashi membungkuk sopan, lalu ia menarik paksa lengan Shikamaru, meninggalkan apartemen yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua dan oranye itu.

.

Konoha Police Station.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Aku sangat yakin jika pria itu melihatnya. Wajahnya memang sangat tampan, tetapi sifatnya itu menyebalkan." Ucap Shikamaru menyesap kopi panas dari cangkirnya.

Kakashi menggantungkan mantel miliknya di balik pintu, lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa tepat di sebelah Shikamaru. "Bagaimanapun juga korban adalah temannya jelas saja jika Sasuke masih merasa shock dan tidak melihat wajah penabraknya."

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu bersandar pada punggung sofa. "Tapi Kakashi, dari berita yang kudengar, korban bukan temannya, melainkan kekasihnya."

"Huh? Benarkah?" Tegas Kakashi, tidak percaya. "Kau tahu dari mana berita seperti itu?"

"Para penghuni apartemen." Sahut Shikamaru.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Pantas saja, kehilangan seorang kekasih bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi jika kau menyaksikan kematiannya tepat di depan matamu." Ujarnya menghisap batang rokok yang terselip di jemari tangannya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita simpulkan semua hal yang kita ketahui." Ia mematikan bara rokoknya ke dalam asbak lalu bangkit dari sofa menuju meja kerja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Dengan secarik kertas dan pena hitam di genggaman tangannya, Kakashi terlihat mulai menuliskan beberapa hal penting ke dalam kertas kosong. "Mobil itu adalah mobil curian, sidik jari pengemudi sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Polisi penjaga pos yang diserangnya terluka berat dan belum sadar sampai saat ini, di pos tidak ada bekas perkelahian, sepertinya sang pelaku sudah mengenali dengan baik siapa polisi yang berjaga saat itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi pelakunya bukan yakuza? Melainkan kejahatan yang dilakukan orang awam." Ujar Shikamaru menaikan segaris alisnya.

"Pistol yang direbut pelaku sepertinya sampai saat ini belum digunakan. Kau harus mencari informasi siapa saja orang-orang yang suka memakai model gun, dari sana kau bisa memeras semua informasinya." Ujar Kakashi menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan beberapa nomor telfon yang akan membantu Shikamaru nantinya.

Shikamaru kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti."

"Lalu, karena ini menyangkut nama baik kepolisian, penyelidikan kasus ini harus dilakukan secara diam-diam." Tegas Kakashi menatap Shikamaru lekat.

"Lalu, apakah menurutmu sang pelaku akan segera tertangkap?"

Kakashi menghela napasnya, ia mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja. "Biasanya, yang seperti ini akan sedikit sulit." Ujarnya menggeleng pelan. "Shikamaru, tugas barumu saat ini menjaga Sasuke. Walaupun dia tidak ingat, aku yakin dia melihat sang pelaku, lagipula si pelaku itu bersenjata."

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Keluh Shikamaru, menyentuh dahinya.

"Shikamaru!" Bentak Kakashi menggebrak meja.

"B-baiklah."

.

RasenganZ Apartment.

"Tidak perlu, Aku tidak membutuhkan itu." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, kau tahu pelakunya bersenjata. Bagaimana jika dia menyerangmu?" Desak Shikamaru mencoba memaksa.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, iris hitamnya menatap tajam. Terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya jika ia tidak suka, dan tidak menginginkan semua hal ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga di luar, kau bisa memanggilku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Shikamaru berjalan keluar pintu apartemen. Udara yang cukup dingin membuatnya mengeratkan jaket. _'Orang aneh, di malam kematian kekasihnya dan hari ini pun tidak terlihat menangis. Walaupun memang seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis setidaknya ia bisa menunjukan rasa berduka.' _Batinnya dalam hati.

"Permisi."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah sisi kanannya, iris hitamnya menangkap dua sosok gadis berpakaian serba hitam. "Kalian mau mengunjungi Sasuke, ya?" Ujarnya ramah.

Gadis bersurai pink tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Aku Haruno Sakura, dan ini temanku Yamanaka Ino. Kami ini teman Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Melihat kesempatan untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam, Shikamaru mulai melancarkan aksinya sebagai polisi penyelidik. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang Naruto dan Sasuke?" Sahut Ino menebak. "Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, karena itu kami ikut prihatin." Jelasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat tetesan air matanya basah membasahi pipi.

Lain dengan gadis berasurai pink yang terlihat sedikit menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut sedih yang jelas terpantul dari paras cantiknya. "Sudah sejak lama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. mungkin sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua seperti magnet yang tidak bisa di pisahkan."

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sopan.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengunjungi Sasuke dahulu." Ucap Sakura menggandeng lengan Ino, lalu melangkah pelan menuju apartemen milik Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam seperti nanas ini kembali menghisap batang rokok miliknya. Ia tahu jika persoalan ini akan menjadi lebih rumit di bandingkan dengan masalah-masalah yang sudah ia hadapi selama ini. _'Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari.

Merasa namanya di panggil pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang tampan cukup menjadi perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?! Padahal kematian Naruto belum ada seminggu!" Bentak Shikamaru mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada paha.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Shikamaru mengertakan giginya kesal. "Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Naruto?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke. "Akan kukatakan padamu Shikamaru. Aku membenci Naruto. Kau pikir aku bisa mencintai seseorang yang kubenci?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi kekasihnya?" Desak Shikamaru.

"Aku dipaksa." Ucapnya datar seraya membalikan badan memunggungi Shikamaru.

_'Pria aneh, Lalu apa arti ucapan para sahabatmu itu.' _Batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Sekarang aku sudah bebas, apa salah jika aku ingin menikmati kebebasan hidupku saat ini?" Lanjut Sasuke seraya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri dan memilih untuk pergi ke kedai kopi langganannya.

_"Teme."_

_"..."_

_"Teme."_

_"..."_

_"Temeee..."_

_"Hn?"_

_"__Bangun__."_

_"Ini tengah malam, jangan menggangguku."_

_"Teme, kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"_

_"..."_

_"Teme!"_

_"Diam dobe!"_

_"Hhh... Baiklah, selamat tidur."_

_"Dobe."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Happy Anniversary."_

_"Kau ingat?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Dasar kau sialan! Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pria sepertimu?"_

_"Nghhh... Nhh... N-Naruto..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."_

.

Konoha Police Station.

"Kau tahu Kakashi? Uchiha sialan itu mengatakan sekarang dia bebas karena Naruto sudah pergi. Dia itu monster! Aku bodoh karena mengasihaninya." Ucap Shikamaru menggebrak meja.

Pria bersurai silver melirik ke arah anak buahnya yang sedang terselimuti oleh api emosi, lalu mematikan batang rokoknya. "Apa dia serius?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Shikamaru mantap.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, tidak perlu emosi seperti itu, lagipula aku sudah tahu tempat pelakunya." Ujar Kakashi mencoba menghibur, ia bangkit dari atas kursi lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam laci meja.

"Tempat pelaku kejahatan?"

"Jarak antara kompleks apartemen dengan pos polisi tempat direbutnya senjata, tidak begitu jauh. Pelaku dipastikan terluka saat tabrakan. Setelah diperiksa secara detail ternyata ada bekas darah yang tersisa di semak-semak dekat apartemen." Ucap Kakashi menunjuk ke arah sketsa kasar di dalam kertas menunggunakan pena hitam. "Rupanya, setelah bertabrakan dengan Sasuke dia melarikan diri ke semak-semak, ketika menyadari bahwa minat semua orang tertuju pada kecelakaan dan tidak seorang pun memperhatikannya. Dia menyembunyikan luka dibalik jaket yang dia kenakan dan memasang wajah tidak bersalah."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati dia pulang ke rumahnya cepat-cepat. Tentu saja banyak orang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya tapi tidak seorang pun menyadari." Kakashi mulai mencatat beberapa point utama ke dalam secarik kertas yang masih kosong di sebelahnya. "Orang yang wajar terlihat pada jam saat kejadian adalah pelajar, dan pekerja kantoran. Kita akan selidiki lebih selanjutnya." Ucapnya bangkit dari kursi lalu menempelkan secarik kertas penuh catatan itu ke tembok berkas.

Telepon di ruangan kerja mereka berdering.

Kakashi menaikan segaris alisnya lalu cepat-cepat ia mendekat ke arah telepon, mengangkatnya. "Bagian penyelidik." Wajah datarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemas. "Apa?" Ia menoleh ke arah pria bersurai hitam dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas di sebelahnya. "Shikamaru! Cepat ke apartemen RasenganZ! Ada orang yang mengobrak-abrik kamar Sasuke!"

.

Apartment RasenganZ.

"Pelakunya masuk saat aku sedang pergi menjaga Sasuke, dan saat kami kembali tiba-tiba saja seluruh isi ruangan sudah berantakan." Jelas salah seorang polisi jaga yang sedang bertugas menggantikan Shikamaru.

Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Pakaian berserakan di mana-mana, beberapa piring dan gelas pecah, dan beberapa barang elektronik yang sudah tidak lagi berada di posisinya. "Apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa mungkin ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama?" Tanya sang polisi jaga.

"Kurasa mungkin saja, karena seluruh barang berharga tidak ada yang dicuri." Jelas Shikamaru berjongkok mengamati goresan di lemari pakaian. _'Aneh, jika dia sedang mencari Sasuke karena wajahnya terlihat lalu untuk apa masuk ke kamar kosong? Apa yang ia cari di dalam kamar ini?" _Batinnya dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa lebih cepat? kalian menghabiskan waktuku." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kau mau pergi keluar lagi?" Sela Shikamaru bangkit lalu menghampirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Api emosi kembali menyulut Shikamaru. "Seharusnya kau menyadari situasimu saat ini, kau ini sedang jadi sasaran oleh pelaku kejahatan yang membunuh kekasihmu!" Bentaknya di hadapan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, iris hitamnya membulat sempurna, namun sesaat kemudian ia sudah bisa mengembalikan raut datar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku bosan di sini."

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Pria sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Naruto. Kasihan sekali dia memiliki kekasih sepertimu! Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Kakashi menatap tajam, lalu ia melangkah ke arah pintu.

"T-tapi Shikamaru? Ini giliranmu untuk berjaga." Sela polisi jaga lainnya.

"Buat apa?! Aku tidak tahan dengan sifat Uchiha miliknya!" Geram Shikamaru membanting pintu.

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Iris hitamnya melirik ke arah foto berbingkai oranye yang tergeletak di lantai. "Polisi bodoh." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Konoha Mall.

"Sasuke hentikan semua ini, walaupun kau merasa bosan berada di rumah, kau tidak perlu berpergian setiap hari." Pinta Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke dari arah belakang. Namun pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya tidak merespon. Kesal karena di abaikan ia menarik lengan berkulit putih lalu menahannya. "Kalau kau seperti ini! Itu Sama saja seperti menantang penjahat itu!"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, lalu ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya. "Lihat, sepertinya ini cocok untukmu." Ucapnya menepis tangan Shikamaru, lalu mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Shikamaru terbata dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyaaaa! Hentikan Haruto-kun." Teriak seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan kekasihnya yang berada beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Secara tidak sengaja Shikamaru melirik ke arah Sasuke. Raut datar dan terkesan angkuh yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya sesaat melembut dan terpantul jelas raut kerinduan yang mendalam dari iris hitamnya. "Kau teringat pada Naruto?" Ucapnya pelan. "Aku tahu selama ini kau berbohong jika bilang tidak sedih. Para tetangga dan temanmu mengatakan jika hubunganmu dengan Naruto sangat dekat, lalu kenapa kau berpura-pura senang saat Naruto tidak ada?"

Sasuke menoleh. Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi bibir pucat miliknya. "Sepertinya kau salah paham Shikamaru. Aku sangat membenci Naruto, sampai aku tidak bisa membencinya lagi." Sahutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tegas Shikamaru menaikan segaris alis.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak di lantai 2. "Ini semua berawal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Ayahku membawa pulang seorang bocah laki-laki tepat dihari ulang tahunku, lalu dia bilang bahwa mulai saat ini bocah pirang itu akan tinggal bersama kami."

"Bocah pirang? Maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru, mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan. "Naruto adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahku yang mati akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ayahku merasa hutang budi terhadap mereka, lalu mengadopsi Naruto hitung-hitung untuk menjadi temanku katanya." Perlahan ia mulai mengaduk kopi hitam seraya memasukan 6 balok gula ke dalam cangkirnya.

Shikamaru mengernyit lalu menatap Sasuke heran. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria bersurai hitam itu ternyata penyuka makanan manis. "Sasuke, kopimu?"

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Shikamaru, dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya Sasuke kembali menlanjutkan perkataanya. "Sejak pertama bertemu aku tahu jika kami tidak akan bisa akrab. Rambut pirangnya yang mencolok, matanya yang berwarna biru dan kulit tan miliknya benar-benar berbeda denganku. Aku memang membencinya, sangat membencinya." Ujarnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. "Lalu 2 tahun kemudian semua keluargaku mati akibat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh. Aku yang memang sudah mengerti dunia bisnis harus meninggalkan bangku sekolah secara paksa, karena harus melanjutkan kewajibanku sebagai pewaris tunggal, dan menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilku hanya untuk membiayai seluruh kebutuhan bocah pirang brengsek yang bahkan masih mengompol di tempat tidur." Terlihat sangat jelas kilatan emosi yang terpantul dari iris hitam Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian emosinya kembali tergantikan oleh raut datar. "Aku tidak meminta ayahku seorang bocah bodoh berambut pirang yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi, berisik, dan menyebalkan. Lalu kenapa aku yang harus menanggung semua ini?" Ujarnya menaikan segaris alis. "Hingga malam itu, aku berniat untuk membunuh Naruto. Pisau di tanganku sudah kugenggam erat. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku bisa menghabisi nyawanya. Namun sayang, entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku saat itu hingga aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, dan tersadar jika aku sangat membenci Naruto, sampai aku tidak bisa membencinya lagi." Ia berhenti mengaduk kopi saat ia berhenti berbicara. Iris hitamnya memandang lekat ke arah Shikamaru di hadapannya. "Dan soal kopi ini, aku memang tidak menyukai manis. Tetapi Naruto tidak bisa meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula yang banyak." Dengan seringai tipis yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya ia bangkit dari atas kursi, lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."_

_"__Diam__, kau mengganggguku, Dobe."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto."_

_"Hehe... Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga."_

_"Dasar bodoh."_

_"Lihatlah wajahmu memerah_.

_"Diam kau, Dobe!"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.__"_

.

Konoha Police Station.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali."

Mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah pintu, Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya sesaat lalu berteriak. "Shikamaru?" Panggilnya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Sasuke malam ini?"

Shikamaru mendengus malas. Seluruh tubuh dan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup karena hujan lebat. "Tidak dengan bajuku yang basah kuyup seperti ini."

"Hujan memang lebat sekali." Ucap Kakashi memandang ke arah jendela.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikan, Kakashi?" Tanya Shikamaru melepas jaket dan sepatunya.

"Tidak ada hasil."

"Benarkah?" Tegas Shikamaru.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya berat lalu menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir yang terletak di mejanya. "Aku sudah memeriksa setiap karyawan dan pelajar yang berada di sana tepat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tidak ada satupun yang biss dicurigai, sepertinya kita kembali dari awal."

"Aku sama sepertimu Kakashi." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengganti pakaiannya. "Aku berpikir jika Sasuke itu kesepian, karena itu dia pergi keluar setiap hari, ternyata bukan. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dipikirkannya." Jelasnya.

Kakashi kembali menghela nafasnya berat. "Sepertinya kasus ini akan sedikit sulit dari biasanya Shikamaru."

Setelah mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Shikamaru menyesap kopi hitam milik Kakashi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali berjaga."

"Tunggu sebentar. aku sedang memesan ramen." Ucap Kakashi menahan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan sebelumnya. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya!" Teriak Shikamaru dari balik pintu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kakashi dikagetkan oleh teriakan dari balik pintu. "Ichiraku Ramen!" Ia berjalan menghampiri lalu mempersilahkan masuk sang pengantar makanan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. "Wah sudah datang, terima kasih, hujan-hujanan seperti ini masih mau mengantar."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula hujannya sudah berhenti." Ucap pengantar makanan tersipu malu.

Semangkuk ramen panas yang ia terima langsung saja ia lahap dengan nikmatnya. "Tengah malam seperti ini untung saja kedaimu masih buka." Gumam Kakashi perlahan dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kami memang sengaja membuka kedai hingga larut karena permintaan para pelanggan yang meminta makanannya di antar." Sahut pengantar makanan tersenyum ramah.

Seketika iris mata Kakashi membulat sempurna ketika mendengar ucapan dari sang pengantar ramen._ 'Di antar... antaran? Ah! Pengantar! Orang yang tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun, bahkan polisi pun tidak akan menaruh curiga pada orang yang mengantar sesuatu, dan sesuatu yang diantar pagi-pagi adalah...' _Batin Kakashi. "PENGANTAR KORAN!" Teriaknya.

.

RasenganZ Apartement.

"Bagaimana keadan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada polisi jaga yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di depan apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam saja." Jawab polisi jaga yang sedang menikmati cup kopi miliknya.

"Hujan memang membuat siapa pun jadi malas, bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha." Ejek Shikamaru tertawa pelan. Ia melepas mantel tebal miliknya lalu menepuk bahu sang polisi jaga. "Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke malam ini."

"Baik, kalau begitu aku pulang." Ucap polisi jaga bersemangat seraya sedikit berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

_"__Kenapa masih dingin, padahal sakura sudah mekar.' _Batin Shikamaru dalam hati memandang pohon sakura yang terletak di sisi kanan bangunan.

.

Newsagent.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu kayu tidak sabaran. "Tolong buka pintunya." Udara dingin tidak lagi ia permasalahkan.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga seorang pria paruh baya terlihat membuka pintu dengan takut-takut. "A-ada apa ini?"

"Hatake Kakashi, polisi bagian penyelidik. Tidak perlu panik, pak tua. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu." Ucapnya tegas menunjukan tanda pengenal yang hanya dimiliki oleh para polisi.

"B-baiklah." Sahut pria paruh baya mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah yang merangkup sebagai tempat penyimpanan koran-koran.

"Siapa yang mengantar koran untuk pos polisi di sekitar sini?" Selidik Kakashi. Iris matanya mengamati hati-hati.

"I-itu... sepertinya dia sudah keluar." Sahut pria paruh baya terbata-bata.

"Keluar?" Tegas Kakashi menaikan segaris alis.

Pria paruh baya di hadapannya terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk memberikan informasi lengkap sang mantan anak buah, dan tatapan tajam Kakashi ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menakutinya. "S-sebetulnya aku memecatnya, karena dia sering bolos bekerja. sewaktu ada kejadian di depan kompleks apartemen, dia sama sekali tidak mengantar satu pun koran, pergi begitu saja entah ke mana dan semua pelanggan mengeluh padaku."

"Apa kau memiliki alamat tempat tinggalnya?" Desak Kakashi menyerahkan secarik kertas kosong berwarna putih.

"T-tentu saja." Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Alamatnya di apartemen RasenganZ, tempat kecelakaan itu."

Iris hitam Kakashi membulat sempurna. "Brengsek!" Geramnya. Dugaannya selama ini tepat. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju apartemen RasenganZ dan meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang masih gemetar ketakutan. _'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa si pelaku bisa dengan mudahnya masuk apartemen Sasuke secepat itu, dan sekarang ia pasti sedang mengamati __gerak-gerik __Sasuke__. Tetapi biarpun saat itu Sasuke terjatuh. Apa benar ia tidak mengenali jika si pelaku adalah tetangganya sendiri? Dan lagi jika Sasuke tahu ia dalam bahaya kenapa ia berpergian setiap hari?!'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

RasenganZ Apartment.

Sasuke terlihat menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang berjaga di depan kamarnya dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap putih tipis.

Menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya, Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan asiknya bersama sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat tua. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum, iris hitamnya menatap ramah. Ia menyerahkan secangkir kopi yang sengaja ia buatkan khusus. "Ambilah." Ucapnya.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Shikamaru dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya, dan ternyata senyuman itu mampu membuat dadanya berdegup.

"Kau tidak lelah setiap hari menjagaku?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memandang ke arah pohon sakura yang terletak di sisi kanan apartemen.

Sesaat Shikamaru kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Rambut dan iris mata khas Uchiha yang berwarna hitam pekat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang terkena sinar rembulan di malam itu. "Huh? Tidak tidak tidak." Ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru terbata, menenggak habis kopi hitam untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

Manis bercampur pahit. Kedua rasa itu bercampur di tenggorokannya. Baru kali ini Shikamaru merasa ia meminum kopi yang rasanya cukup berbeda. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya pada Sasuke, cangkir kopi di tangannya sudah meluncur mulus ke atas lantai. Tubuh tegapnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas dan kakinya tidak mampu lagi untuk menumpu seluruh beban tubuhnya. "S-Sasuke...kau... Men...cam...purkan o...bat ke...dalam... Kopi..."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf, aku ingin kau tidur sebentar saja."

"K...kau...ini...se...dang...dalam...ba...haya..." Pandangan Shikamaru mulai kabur, dan matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Tidak jadi soal." Sahut Sasuke pelan. "Sudah tidak jadi soal." Lanjutnya bergumam, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"S...Sasu..." Panggil Shikamaru sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

_'Sial! Semoga belum terlambat. Jika dugaanku itu benar, Maka Sasuke...' _Batin Kakashi berlari secepat mungkin dari dalam lift. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat tubuh seorang pria yang familiar di ingatannya tergeletak di atas lantai. "Bukankah itu Shikamaru?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia berlari menghampiri dan dugaannya tepat. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Panggilnya menepuk kedua pipi pria yang menjadi bawahannya selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Shikamaru Memandang sosok pria di hadapannya yang terasa sangat familiar dengan rambut silver dan mata sayu khas miliknya. "Ngh?"

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan, ia mengecek seluruh tubuh Shikamaru, dan menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika tidak melihat adanya bekas luka.

Mencoba memaksakan untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru terlonjak kaget, lalu menarik lengan Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. "Kakashi! Sasuke dalam bahaya!"

Kakashi mengangguk cepat. "Aku tahu, kau bisa berjalan?" Ujarnya mencoba merangkul.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Shikamaru meyakinkan.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti "Ayo cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujarnya berlari ke arah halaman depan apartemen diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya.

.

"Kakashi itu Sasuke!" Teriak Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah sesosok pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Iris hitam Kakashi membulat sempurna, namun perhatiannya tersita ke arah pria yang bersembunyi di balik pohon dan sedang mengamati Sasuke sejak tadi dengan sebilah pisau di genggaman tangannya. "Sasuke! Di sampingmu!"

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia menoleh, menarik pistol dari saku celana lalu mengarahkannya ke pria yang hampir saja menikamnya.

Tembakan pertama...

Tembakan ke dua...

Tembakan ke tiga...

Tembakan ke empat...

Tembakan ke lima...

Tembakan ke enam...

Pria itu tewas bersimbah darah di hadapannya Sasuke menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah lagi menghiasi wajahnya setelah kematian Naruto. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan, menitikan air mata seraya mengarahkan pistol ke pelipisnya.

"SASUKE! JANGAN!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Tembakan terakhir terdengar.

.

Pakaian serba hitam, sebuah foto berbingkai bunga berwarna biru tua dihiasi oleh pita merah diletakan persis di sebelah dupa yang beraroma menyengat.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya berat. Seakan masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan tadi malam. "Aku tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama." Sahut Shikamaru menatap kosong ke arah langit.

"Permisi."

Shikamaru menoleh, menatap kedua gadis yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. "Sakura? Ino? Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih berukuran sedang. "2 hari yang lalu, Sasuke menitipkan surat ini padaku."

"Sasuke?" Ucap Shikamaru menaikan segaris alisnya bingung seraya mengambil amplop dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura bergumam mengiyakan. Iris hijaunya menatap Ino lalu mereka berdua membungkukan badan sopan. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

Shikamaru mengangguk, iris hitamnya menatap amplop putih. _'Surat? Sasuke?'_ Batinnya dalam hati. Perlahan tangannya merobek sudut amplop, mengambil secarik kertas bertuliskan tangan rapih, dari dalam sana lalu membacanya.

_'Shikamaru, aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika pria itu tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemen kami, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan wajahnya. Saat bertabrakan denganku dia menjatuhkan pistol dari genggaman tangannya tepat di hadapanku. Aku mengambil pistol itu lalu kusimpan. Setiap hari aku menantinya keluar. Aku ingin membunuh pria itu. Aku memang berbohong padamu Shika, aku mencintai __Naruto__, bahkan lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri, dan setelah dia tidak ada lagi di sisiku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Selain bersumpah untuk membalas dendam. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga dan menolongku. Shikamaru, __terima__ kasih...'_

Shikamaru meremas kertas putih di genggaman tangannya lalu menunduk dalam. "Merepotkan sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh heran.

"Semuanya memang diarahkan untuk menghadapi sang pelaku, dia berusaha menjadi sasaran, karena itu pergi keluar setiap hari. Berpura-pura tidak mencintai kekasihnya, hahaha... Aku ini bodoh sekali Kakashi, aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang polisi penyelidik. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti betapa sedihnya dia, betapa dia mencintai kekasihnya itu."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap perlahan kepala pria yang berstatus sebagai anak buahnya. "Pasti mereka berdua sekarang sudah bertemu kembali di surga dan bersama-sama selamanya."

Shikamaru terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat, tangannya terkepal erat. Belaian lembut di kepalanya terasa sangat nyaman dan membuatnya tidak mampu lagi menahan bendungan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shikamaru, tidak apa-apa." Hibur Kakashi tersenyum menatap pohon sakura di sisi kanan apartemen.

Bahkan di hari itu, salju terakhir berhenti turun, digantikan oleh Sakura yang mengugurkan kelopak bunganya.

.

_End_


End file.
